Liberty Old-Fashioned American Burlesque
Liberty Old-Fashioned American Burlesque is one of Paso Nuevo’s newest business. Located in Enclave controlled Bigville this fiercely patriotic show is designed to remind waste landers of a simpler time before the war. The shows are blatant propaganda for both the Enclave and the pre-war vision of America. Most Paso Nuevo residents would normally hate this level of blind patriotism as they still blame the U.S. Government for abandoning them after the Great War but Liberty shows have just the right amount of music, comedy, and bare skin to become popular in the post waste environment. History Liberty first opened its doors in 2285. Bigville (previously Biggs Army Airfield) had only been ceded to the Enclave the previous year. The transfer of Biggs was supposed to be a good faith arrangement between the leaders of Paso Nuevo and the Enclave. The Enclave aspires to control all of Paso Nuevo as its location makes it an ideal spot to lead their campaign to take back the waste from Caesar’s Legion. However, most Paso Nuevans are fiercely opposed to the idea of the Enclave controlling all of Paso Nuevo. Although they have a strong fear and hatred of the Legion, they also have an even stronger hatred of the Pre-War government that the Enclave represents. They blame the Pre-War United States for abandoning its people in its time of need. Not to mention that many of the citizens of Paso Nuevo are descended from the Mexican survivors of the Great War who hid in the mines near El Paso. Mexico had only recently been conquered by the United States before the Great War happened and almost all the Mexican survivors of the Great war had a deep distrust and hatred of the Pre-War American Government which they passed onto their children and their children’s children and so on. Amazingly most of the residents of Paso Nuevo are unaware of the Enclave’s recent actions including their war crimes and other despicable acts. This put the Enclave in a difficult situation as Paso Nuevo would be a very strategically important location for them, but its people have no intention of submitting to Enclave authority. There’s nothing they can give Paso Nuevo as they’re doing relatively well when compared to the rest of the race. Some observers wonder why the Enclave doesn’t just invade Paso Nuevo (this Enclave is mysteriously much more benign then it’s previous iterations which has made several observers suspicious). But others have pointed out that Caesar’s legion tried to invade Paso Nuevo a few years earlier and failed miserably so it’s doubtful that the Enclave could do better. The Enclave decided that it was time to use a new strategy. Instead of trying to kill or brutalize the Paso Nuevo residents they would try using soft power diplomacy to charm the Paso Nuevans into siding with them. They picked a good spot to start with this new approach because as previously mentioned most Paso Nuevan’s are completely unaware of the Enclave’s recent activities. The Enclave started to put their plan in motion by opening up Bigville to the entire waste. Here they tried to recreate the feel of Pre-War America (or at least their version of it). The Enclave Soldiers and their families who lived there were required to dress and talk like before the war. They handed out food and provided shelter to the waste’s less fortunate residents. Despite the Enclave’s out of character charity Bigville was not initially popular with the Paso Nuevan waste. This was partially due to a language barrier as the Enclave speaks Pre-War English and has refused to learn the Spanglish spoken by most people in Paso Nuevo. It was also because Bigville was not open to all wasteland residents as ghouls were strictly barred from entering as the Enclave felt they might destroy their vision of a perfect Pre-War America. The Enclave decided to change tactics. First, they opened a small theater designed to present plays that reiterated the Enclave’s version of History and Pre-War America. But almost nobody attended these plays due to the previous mentioned language barrier and the fact that most Enclave residents saw them for the shameless propaganda they were. So next they held a carnival for the residents of Paso Nuevo. Although this endeavor was far more successful it still was widely regarded as a failure. The Enclave was in a jam. They were running out of Bottlecaps and Ideas fast. The Bigville settlement was slowly starting to become a bust but it was all saved by the bright idea of an Enclave official named Scott Allen. Founding One night Allen was at a bar in Calle Rey Martin trying to come up with a new idea to save Bigville and get the Enclave’s message to the majority of Paso Nuevans. His prayers were answered when Rose Thomas walked into the bar and sat down next to him. Rose Thomas (stage name Rosalie de Fontaine) was one of the most popular and experienced Burlesque performers in the entire wasteland. For 20 years she had worked at Gypsy’s Burlesque in Pre-War Louisville where she mastered the art of the striptease. But at age 45 she was starting to lose her looks and popularity so she took the money she had saved from years of performing and headed out west to New Vegas where she would build and manage a new Burlesque venue. Unfortunately, her travel plans were interrupted due to war between Caesar’s Legion and … while pretty much everyone else. She also failed to accurately calculate the cost of her journey and lost a lot of her saving. Eventually she became stranded in El Paso with little money and options. It was at that time she went to the bar in Calle Rey Martin and sat down next to Allen. She told her story to Allen and as she did an idea slowly formed in Allen’s head. After she finished her story, Allen told her his story and pitched his idea to her. The enclave would invest money for her to open a Burlesque house in Bigville. She would control it on paper, but the Enclave would bankroll it and have the final say on any of the shows. Rose was hesitant about the idea. She had wanted to run her own business by herself and Paso Nuevo was not the location she had in mind. But she’d still get to follow her dream of managing her own Burlesque house. Besides she was a longtime Enclave supporter and would be happy to help them in anyway they could. So, she agreed and that night at the bar in Calle Rey Martin they shook on the deal. It wasn’t easy for Allen to convince his supervisors to support the idea. They had already lost a lot of their money in several failed ventures in Bigville and were worried about this one. Burlesque venues aren’t cheap to set up. But they were desperate, and Allen was very persuasive promising that if the venture failed, he would bear the full responsibility. They agreed to the deal and 11 months later in June 2285 Liberty opened for business. The Enclave thought Allen was a madman when he gave away free tickets on opening night, but he told them to trust him The first night Liberty was only about half full, the next night it was almost all full, and the third night the show was completely sold out. Allen’s big gamble had paid off. Now two years later Liberty is still one of the most popular spots in all of Paso Nuevo Today Every night except Sunday there’s a burlesque show at Liberty. When you buy a ticket for a show you can expect a night of great music, good alcohol, wonderful dancing, and gorgeous women. Although tickets may be hard to come buy as it’s not uncommon for shows to sell out. Also, these shows like the rest of Bigville are only open to Humans. No Ghouls allowed. The shows are strongly patriotic and present an idealized version of Pre-War America that the enclave claims to want to restore. When you’re at a show at Liberty the Enclave will tell you, this is what Pre-War America was like before the bombs dropped and what it could be again. Most of the residents of Paso Nuevo see Liberty for the obvious propaganda it is. But there’s enough music, fine alcohol, and beautiful women wearing skimpy outfits that slowly become less and less as the night goes on that most Paso Nuevans choose to ignore it. It’s too early to see if this plan will succeed in winning the residents of Paso Nuevo over to the Enclave’s side however its effect is obvious as the Paso Nuevan’s knowledge and understanding of Pre-War English has increased. However not everyone is happy with Liberty’s success. Rose Thomas is slowly starting to resent her deal with the Enclave. She has objected to the Enclave’s idea of Burlesque retellings of American History finding them incredibly tacky. But events like those are relatively uncommon and for the most part the deal between Thomas and Allen is still strong. Thomas would like to buy out the Enclave, but she knows there’s no way they’d allow that any time soon, so she’s grown to accept what she has now. Employees Dancers * Betty * Beverly * Dorothy * Ginger * Jerri * Josephine * June * Lauren * Lucille * Maureen * Rita * Rosalind * Susan * Tess * Vicki Bartenders * Jack * Pete * Ricardo * Walter Category:Groups Category:Texas